


Studying in Pairs

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [49]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Short One Shot, admitting feelings, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Will and Mike having there first kiss in Will's room while helping his "study".





	Studying in Pairs

It had never occurred to Will that sometimes when people invited their crush to their room to study, they were being disingenuous in their motives. When he asked Mike to come over to study for an upcoming history test, he genuinely thought about the two of them sitting on his floor or bed, discussing Civil War and Reconstruction. After he told Max and El about the plan though, they seemed to understand something completely different.

El pointed out quickly, and with a furrowed expression, that Will was excellent in history and didn’t need Mike’s help. In fact, she argued he would be a “distractant” to Will’s work. This was a fair point to which Max pointed out to El that that was probably Will’s point– it was news to Will, honestly. He had never considered using academics as any kind of flirtation device. But from the sounds of Max’s confidence and El’s willingness to accept the idea, it must’ve been more common than Will thought.

Will felt embarrassed until it struck him that Mike might have accepted the hangout with the “understanding” it wasn’t for school work. Will no longer knew what page Mike was on– was Mike accepting the hangout and in some way Will’s feelings, or was he just self-aware of how bad he was at history? They were two different extremes and Will only had three days to detour his breakdown before Mike was set to come over and study… whatever the hell that meant anymore.

“So, did that help you? Things clearer?” Will asked, folding his hands in his lap. They were both sitting on Will’s bed, Will by his pillows and Mike at the end of the bed. Mike had his textbook in front of him and Will was trying to read upside down to avoid just watching Mike fret over pages of text– he always chewed his lip and knit his eyebrows together with he was confused.

“No.” Mike sighed, slumping forward. “I am still lost. I’m not even sure how or when the whole goddamn war ended! Fuck, I hate this.”

“Hey! Hey!” Will hushed Mike’s concern– as well as his cursing in the full house. “You’ll get it; our teacher doesn’t know how to explain things clearly.” As if by habit, despite never having done it before, Will reached and grabbed Mike’s hand. He squeezed it and smiled, trying to boost Mike’s sinking morale. Only after Mike grinned back at Will did he realize what he was doing, his hand retracting and a new topic shooting from his lips as he turned away. “So how is Nancy?”

“Oh, uh, she’s good.” Mike muttered. He sounded disappointed, but Will didn’t notice. “She likes college a lot so far.”

“That’s good.” Will said plainly.

“So… How’s Jonathan?” Mike asked in return.

“He’s a junior photographer for the sports teams.” Will said. “That’s pretty cool, I guess. He’s excited.”

“That is cool.” Mike grinned. “You and Jonathan are so creative. I can only imagine all the stuff you’re gonna be drawing– oh maybe you’ll do one of those huge wall murals or something!”

“I can’t use paints, Mike.” Will laughed. “I don’t think I can do a mural in crayon.”

“You’ve never tried paints.” Mike countered. He stretched his legs out on Will’s bed. His ankles rested on Will’s crossed legs, entirely covering the textbook. “I’m sure if you tried, you’d be great.”

The confidence was startling to Will; Mike had blind faith in him. That was something for idols, for parents, or for role models– not your childhood best friend. Best friends were supposed to be the people you could criticize and tell they absolutely sucked and it wouldn’t change anything. Mike was supposed to tell Will he was right and that he couldn’t bring a twenty-four pack of crayons to an art class. He was supposed to mock him. Instead, he was resting his feet on Will and grinning at him.

“Yeah…” Will looked at Mike’s feet, unsure how anything but hand holding could be used to flirt. Will suddenly felt lost in his own right. “Thanks.”

“Oh, is this annoying?” Mike lifted his feet timidly. “Sorry, I just– El and I do this all the time. She’s a big fan of flopping.”

“What?”

“She just kind of flops on me sometimes.” Mike laughed, mimicking El going limp on him. “And now I guess I do it to everyone I like.”

Will was trying not to scream. People Mike liked. What the hell did that mean? Will wanted to call Max on his SuperCom and have her be his outlet for incoherent screaming and confusion; he had to keep his steady smile for Mike’s benefit although he was already sweating.

“Feel free to flop.” Will said, immediately regretting his word choice. He could already hear Max laughing as he recounted his story.

Mike leaned back on his elbows, still looking at Will. “Want to take a break?” He was actually suggesting they give up entirely.

“We’ve only been doing this for thirty minutes!”

“I’m already exhausted.” Mike sighed, flopping back on the bed. “I should just accept the C I’m not going to get on this test.”

Another habit formed and Will grabbed Mike’s ankle, shaking it lightly. “You will not! I won’t let you.”

“How? Are you going to take it for me?” Mike laughed, rolling his head to the side and peering down at Will. He wiggled his feet back and forth, grinning. “I’m sure we can get you to grow six inches by next week.”

“No. I’ll let you borrow my flashcards– and my study guide!” Will immediately reached over to his bedside table.

“What? No! I can’t take those from you. You need them too.” Mike pulled his legs back to himself as he sat up, reaching for Will to stop him. He grabbed Will’s arm just as he began to turn back, stack of paper in his hands. “No, come on, put it back.”

Will looked at the hand gripping him. Mike’s fingers were curling around Will’s forearm tightly, but the pressure was gentle. “Why can’t I lend you this? That’s what we do.”

“We do?” Mike echoed. “What’s that mean?”

“We’re best friends.” Will spoke softly, eyes still looking at where Mike was touching him. “We’re supposed to help each other. And in this case, it’s just lending you my notes.”

“‘Just’?”

“Yeah.” Will nodded. “This isn’t that big of a deal, Mike. I’d do anything for you.”

Will froze. His eyes snapped up to Mike and he tried to see just how far Will had gone over the line. It was a nice enough sentiment, but Will wasn’t sure just how lovestruck he sounded saying it. Mike pressed his lips together and lowered his eyes. His hand did the same.

“Thanks, Will.” Mike said. “I appreciate it. Going to need all the luck I can get my hands on.”

“That isn’t much of anything for luck.” Will muttered, placing the paper down in the forgotten book. He closed it over and the quiet thud punctuated the hesitant pause between them. “This could be though…”

Will took Mike’s moment of confusion as his chance and reached for his hand again. Will’s grip was too tight, not as careful and sweet as Mike’s, but just as loving. For a moment, they were both still, their breathing the only sound allowed in their surprise. Slowly, Mike turned his hand over and pressed his palm into Will’s. The warmth swelled up his fingers and constricted Will’s throat. He had prepared something to say, something to charm Mike before he leaned forward, but instead all Will could do was gasp. Mike did the same, as if both of them were trying to save their breath before Will crossed the textbook’s barrier and pressed his lips against Mike’s.

It was foreign and strange. It was soft and wonderful. Mike’s lips were cluelessly pursed and Will’s lips were stupidly still. There was no movement, no idea what they were supposed to do– but all that Will knew was that he liked doing it. Their noses poked the other’s cheek and their hands gripped collars and shirts with fumbling excitement– they started laughing before a single charming move could be made. Will still had his eyes closed as he snorted with laughter; Mike did the same, his forehead resting on Will’s shoulder.

“We’re idiots.” Mike muttered. “I’m going to fail this exam now.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m only going to be thinking about you.”

“Should I… tell you history facts while we–”

“No. No definitely don’t.” Mike said, grabbing Will’s face with the same gentle firmness. “I don’t want to divide my attention– or think about the Civil War.”

Will wanted to disagree, try to insist that school was important– and the main point of their hangout– but kept it behind his lips as he leaned back in and kissed Mike again. He kissed him with the same lack of knowledge, but far more excitement and eagerness.

By the end of the afternoon, Will definitely learned something: he and Mike Wheeler were  _terrible_ kissers, but they were  _great_ at studying.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/174548481605/will-i-write-about-will-and-mike-having-there)


End file.
